Funds are requested for the purchase of an automated high-throughput real-time PCR system manufactured by Applied Biosystems. The 7900 HT Fast Real-Time 384/96 Well with custom Zymark Twister Robot for automatic plate loading capability will be located in the Wistar Institute Genomics Facility. There is currently no capability of high throughput automated real-time PCR available at the Wistar Institute. There is also no capability of measuring multiple fluorophores with a charge-coupled device (CCD) camera, which allows significantly higher precision and accuracy than traditional PCR or other real time PCR instruments. This increase in accuracy and precision is essential for reliable high throughput data analysis of single nucleotide polymorphisms (SNP), for quantitative verification of microarray RNA expression analysis, and for quantitative analysis of genome-wide chromatin immunoprecipitation analysis. The unique features of this system will benefit eight major users and provide the Wistar Genomics Core increased capabilities for over 35 users, representing ~50% of the Wistar Institute and substantial usage from basic and clinical investigators at the University of Pennsylvania. All major users of this instrument have NIH grant support and projects requiring increased capacity for real time PCR analysis of array samples. An advisory committee comprised of the major users from the Wistar Institute will oversee the operation, maintenance, and equitable access of this instrument. This instrument will be integrated in the Wistar Genomics Core Facility, which was established in 1996 and is committed to long-term development of systems biology program and technology development for genomic studies. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]